Not Fair
by jalia zanag ajaje
Summary: The class is meeting to catch up at a local bar. However, when Alix gets drunk, Kim is forced to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1

Kim had always thought Alix was cute, but THIS was ridiculous. But really, he had no one to blame but himself.

Last night, he and Max had gone out to meet some of their old classmates at a bar near Kim's apartment. They had a good night, catching up and cutting loose. Marinette was interning with Adrien's dads company, Alya was still going to school for journalism, and Nino had landed his first real gig as a DJ. The night also brought some surprising news- Nathanael and Sabrina were now a couple, and everyone agreed they were adorable. However, as the night drew to an end, Max noticed Alix sitting by herself at the bar.

"Woah there Tinkerbell, you look pretty sloshed. You okay?" Kim asked worriedly.

"'M fine. Whadda 'bouchu?"

Max and Kim exchanged raised eyebrows.

"You sure?" Max prodded

There was no answer from the girl, until a soft snore rose from the bartop.

"She's drunk" Max said matter-of-factly

"Really?! What made you think that?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Shut up. What are we going to do? I don't know where she lives..."

"Could we call Alya and see if she can spend the night?"

"No, Alya won't be home. She went home with Nino. Remember?"

"Well, fuck...she's going to have to go home with us isn't she?"

Max sighed "No shit Sherlock"


	2. Chapter 2: Of Cab Rides & Curse Words

After a few failed attempts to prod Alix awake, Kim decided to try carrying her. Not a romantic, bridal carry, but thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The other patrons of the bar had disapproving looks on all of their faces, which told Max something needed to change, and fast, before that lady in the back decided to call the police.

"Kim" Max whispered "PLEASE make this look less like an abduction and more like we are helping."

"What?"

"Damn it Kim! From the way you're holding her, it looks like we're about to go take advantage of her in a back alley!"

At this, Kim blanched. "Oh! Um...I-..What?"

Max resisted the urge to face-palm at his friend's obliviousness. ' _Why am_ _ **I**_ _always the one stuck with this idiot_? _Normally Alix is sober enough to babysit him with me…'_

With a sigh, Max turned to the bartender and explained the situation quickly. The bartender, an old friend of Max's cousin, nodded and promised to keep the police from getting involved.

When he was done, he turned back to Kim and his….passenger. Kim wasn't doing much to hide his crush at the moment.

"Hey, let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Outside the bar, the night was peaceful. The full moon illuminated the scene, and a gentle breeze wound itself around the ankles of the many pedestrians on the street. Kim looked up and down the street, frowning.

"My place or yours?"

Max scoffed. "Yours of course, unless you wanna drag her up four flights of stairs and past the crazy lady on the second floor."

Kim shuddered, remembering the first time he visited Max's new apartment and had to ask for directions."Definitely mine then. Can we...take a cab though?"

"What? Don't want to carry an unconscious girl six blocks through the busy streets of Paris?" joked Max

"Well that, plus my arm is cramping, and i still have to drag her upstairs."

"Fair enough" Max conceded,gesturing for a cab.

While they waited, Kim shifted so Alix's weight balanced more on his left side. He gazed down at her, chuckling slightly . Normally, Alix was a flaming ball of anger, always ready to fight someone (usually Kim himself), but when she was asleep, her normally sharp features relaxed and softened. ' _She's really pretty when she's not trying to kill me…NO. Kim. Stop. Get a hold of yourself. This is ALIX. Your rival. Your best friend. Nope,not catching feelings today. Not me. NO sir.'_

Max could see the gist of the thoughts going through his best friend's head, and he was highly amused. Alix and Kim had been dancing around their feelings for years, and many of their friends had been trying to hook them up.

' _If only they knew all it took was getting Alix totally sloshed_.'

A cab chose this moment to pull to the curb. Max climbed in first, and then it took a few tries to get Alix in the she was in the vehicle, Max leaned up and gave directions to Kim's apartment, leaving Kim to fasten her seat belt.

While fastening a seat belt sounds like a simple enough task, Kim was struggling. Alix might have been drunk, but under the clinging odor of alcohol, she smelled like orange and cinnamon, a scent Kim recognized as the perfume he had given her for her last birthday.

Distracted as he was, he hadn't finished buckling her in when the car jumped back into traffic. Alix's small frame flew past kim and hit the door. Max looked over quickly.

"What the hell man? Buckling a seat belt takes two seconds!"

Kim looked sheepish, and he manhandled Alix back into her seat and Max strapped her in.

The rest of the ride passed uneventfully, unless you counted Alix drooling on Max's sleeve a notable event. When they arrived, Max payed the driver and exited the vehicle behind Kim.

All was going well, they were almost to the stairs when everything fell apart.

First, Alix woke up, and not recognizing her surroundings, panicked. This caused her to lash out, punching Kim right in the jaw (she didn't take those self- defense classes for nothing). In a knee jerk reaction, Kim dropped Alix who, being too drunk to catch herself, subsequently fell to the floor and tripped Kim. All of this happened in about three seconds, and Max was left gaping at his friends.

"What the FUCK is going on?!" Alix demanded, her blue eyes scrunched in pain as she glared at Kim.

Kim just sighed and face planted. From under his body, a single whisper of "Well, Shit." could be heard.

And that is where Max lost it completely.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Max & Mayhem

So sorry for not updating sooner! I had pneumonia, and then my summer got super busy! Next chapter should be posted soon!

Through the pounding in her head, the first thing Alix registered was laughter. Not normal laughter, but hiccuping, crying, hysterical laughter. As she struggled to focus, she noticed Kim was lying on the ground near her, leading to believe he was the one carrying her. And that meant the shape that was currently cackling madly was probably Max…interesting. Kim groaned and looked up at Alix.

"What the HELL was that for?"

She winced and clutched her head, feeling the effects of her drinking."Sorry... just woke up 'n freaked out, ya know?"

Max couldn't stop laughing. Kim's face, and Alix's knee jerk reaction, and just the two of them..it was too vaguely registered the other two regarding him with concern, but with everything they put him through, they could deal with a few minutes of him being ridiculous.

"So...ummmmm...where 're we?" Alix inquired, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Oh! We were taking you to my place so you could sober up. We don't know where you live, and my apartment was closer than Max's. But if you want, now that you're awake, we could try to get you home."

"Nah, I can crash at your place….if that's still okay with you of course." she said, glancing at him questionably.

"Yeah. No problem. Can't have you assaulting any more men tonight, now can we?"

She giggled, and it was such a delicate sound, especially compared to Max's howling in the background, that Kim froze for a second. After a moment, Kim picked himself up off the floor and held out a hand for Alix. "Come on Tinkerbell. Let's head up."

"Okay, but what are we going to do with the banshee over there?" She jerked her thumb at Max.

"We could leave him…."

"That's your best friend…"

"And?"

Kim found his mind changed by a timely meeting between his stomach and a fist.

Max was bodily hauled off the ground by an irate Kim, who realized the smaller boy was crying and gasping for breath.

"Dude, WHAT is the deal? Are you okay? Are you on drugs?! What's going on man?"

Max took a shaky breath, wheezing his answer. "Dude…. Alix weighs like…. 100 pounds... soaking wet... And she just...too-took you down...in less than three seconds….The look on your face!" Max collapsed into light giggles.

"Max...that wasn't even the first time..." Kim replied grudgingly, wondering why this had such an effect on Max.

"Won't be the last either, Hercules" chimed in Alix, who was leaning against a wall to keep herself upright."

"Shut Up, Tinkerbell! You're not helping!"

"Oh yeah? Make me" Alix dared, with one eyebrow up and a ghost of a smirk on her face.

' _SHIT. She's cute when she's taunting me….That smirk just makes me want to kiss her-NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE"_

Unfortunately for Kim, the internal conflict in his mind reflected on his face only through a widening of his eyes. Max, who had regained most of his composure, waved a hand in front of Kim's face, but there was no reaction from the taller boy.

"I think you broke him Alix"

"HOW?! I didn't do anything! I'm ten feet away!"

"Well…" Max muttered some choice words under his breath as he thought rapidly.

Alix, however, was beyond done. Her head hurt, she was thirsty, and Kim's weirdness was one more thing between her and sleep. She walked right up to Kim and slapped him. Max's eyes widened, but it did the trick, because Kim jerked back and frowned.

"OW!"

"Shut up you big baby! Now take me home!"

Max couldn't hold back a chuckle as Kim brushed past him, red in the face and with a mutter of "Bloody nuisance"

The walk up to Kim's apartment was relatively uneventful from then on, and eerily silent. The three of them were all tired. Kim threw his keys on the kitchen table, and Max bee lined to the fridge, grabbing two waters and offering one to Alix, who gratefully motioned them into the living room and to the couch before disappearing into the bedroom.

Alix took a moment to look around. The place was cleaner than she expected, cozy leather furniture and wooden tables, with red being the predominant color. There was a pair of running shoes by the door, and pictures of their classmates were interspersed with Kim's running pictures. He looked so focused in some, yet so carefree in others. Alix was examining an action shot of Kim running when he made his reappearance.

He was carrying a bottle, and Alix almost cried in relief as she recognized Aspirin. Kim nodded and offered the bottle. "I figured this might help tomorrow morning suck a little less."He plopped down between her and Max on the couch.

Max started' "shit! I forgot I told one of my coworkers I'd cover his shift tomorrow! I gotta go!" Max may be working as his dream job of a software engineer, but the hours were awful.

"Dude that sucks! When do you have to be there?"

"Since it's Saturday, nine. But still. Trying to code while hungover is NOT fun."

Alix chuckled. "Neither is coding while sober, Max."

Max smirked. "Only because you guys don't get it" He stood, brushing off his jeans.

He downed the last of his water, crumpled the bottle, and shot it at the trash can walking to the door.

"Well…" Max began, eyes glinting in a way that made Kim VERY nervous"I hope you guys' sleepover is fun… but not too much fun…" He smirked as both the inhabitants of the room flushed.

"Stay safe you two!" Max shut the door, leaving Kim and Alix alone.

With each other.

All night.

' _Well if i wasn't already in deep shit, I am now'_


	4. Chapter 4:Of Red and Remembering

They sat in silence for a while, each too embarrassed to speak to the other after Max's comments. Finally, Kim broke the silence by shifting to look at her. The redness in his cheeks was less noticeable than earlier, if only by sheer force of will.

"Do you...Do you want something to wear to sleep? I mean, It's just...that outfit doesn't look too comfortable, and I totally get if you don't want anything, but I wanted to offer and-" Kim's rambling was interrupted by a giggle from Alix, and Kim glanced over to see her shoulders shaking. She was...laughing. At HIM. A smile made it's way across his face, and he too joined her in laughing.  
The tension in the room eased away as they laughed, and Alix sighed loudly.

"Clothes would be great tha-hic- thank you" She flashed a smile that made Kim feel warm all over.

'Idiot' he thought 'You're just a friend helping out. A FRIEND' He stood up and stretched, then lazily walked to his room to get clothes. Rummaging through his dresser, he picked up an old red short sleeve hoodie and some basketball shorts that he'd outgrown.

When he returned to the living room, Alix was fiddling with her wallet, which had previously locked around her wrist.

"Here ya go" Kim said, offering the clothes to her. Alix jumped with a small scream as the contents of her wallet arched across the room.

"Holy shit Kim! I didn't hear you come back in!" Kim, who had frozen at her scream, chuckled as he threw the clothes at her. His aim was perfect, and Alix's view of his smirk was soon obstructed by something red. Kim heard a small "I hate you" as he walked over to where her wallet had spilled. Most of her cards were in need their slots, but a jumble of business cards and pictures lay on the ground next to the wallet.

As he picked up the pictures, Kim looked at each one. He recognized one of Alix with him and Max at an amusement park, an old class picture, and a strip from a photo booth of Alix with Mylene, Marinette, and Alya. More pictures revealed Mr. Kubdel, Jalil, and Nathaniel. The last picture contained a familiar-looking beautiful woman in her late 20s. Kim racked his brain, trying to place her "who is she? And why is her picture in Alix's wallet?"

A soft voice from behind him revealed the answer to the puzzle. "'s my mom. A strong woman. Everything I wanna be" Alix had a faraway look in her eye as Kim turned to her, as if she was in some other time completely. Kim didn't know what the situation was, but he knew better than to ask when Alix was drunk.

"Come on Tink. Let's get you to bed."  
The pink haired girl was jerked back into the present, and glancing down at the clothes her hands, headed to the bathroom.  
As soon as the door closed behind her, Kim grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and a spare pillow off his bed. Glancing at the clock, he discovered it was well past 3 am.  
He returned to the living room and with a groan, plopped down on the well worn couch, planting his face in the cushion.  
He stayed there for what felt like 10 years before he heard Alix return the room. Lifting his head to address her, he glanced up at the girl in front of him.  
 _'What the FUCK have I gotten myself into?'_


	5. Chapter 5: Of Couches and Conclusions

Alix was wearing his clothes. Alix should NOT look that cute in his clothes. ALIX was wearing HIS clothes.

' _fuck'_  
The pink haired girl stood leaning on the door frame. Her hair was unkempt and wild around her shoulders. His red shirt and shorts was baggy on her frame, accenting just how small she was. Kim felt his face grow red.  
' _She's cute'_ ran through his head, followed closely by ' _I'm so screwed_.'  
Alix, for her part, did not seem to notice that had stopped functioning, and merely swept past him to perch on the other end of the couch.  
When Kim finally snapped out of his stupor, Alix looked ready to fall over.  
Sitting up, he leaned closer.  
"Tink? You okay?"  
"'M tired. Move"  
Kim chuckled, "You realize this is my couch right?"  
"No. 's mine now. Go find a new one."  
"And if I say no?"  
Alix looked up. "You won't. You love me to much."  
Kim felt the red flooding his cheeks as he whispered, "Yeah, I do"  
 _'shit shit SHIT what am I doing?!'_  
Alix smiled languidly, then shifted from the arm of the couch to the seat, pushing his feet off as she did.  
"Well, loverboy...Get the fuck off my couch and go to bed."  
Kim groaned, slapping her leg weakly in protest.  
However, a drunk Alix was a stubborn (well, more stubborn than normal) force of nature, and Kim soon found himself in a heap on the floor next to the couch. Alix, on the other hand, had claimed the pillow and blanket he had brought out, and was forming a nest on the couch.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Now go to bed"  
"You'd think I was the drunk one at this rate"  
Alix responded with a glare, but the effect was lost as she emitted a huge yawn at the same time.  
Kim stood up, brushing his clothes off, and nodded.  
"Well your sleepiness, you know where to find me if you need anything."  
Alix nodded, waving him off. Kim proceeded to begin his nightly ritual, thinking as he did so about the night's events.  
 _'Shit. I really hope this all blows over. Or maybe she won't remember the part where I said I loved her. Fuck'_  
Kim climbed into bed later that night, and crashed. However, when he awoke the next morning, it was to an even larger dilemma. Alix awake was cute, but Alix ASLEEP was going to be the cause of his heart failure.

 **(A/N) Sorry I took so long to update for chapters 4 and 5! University is kicking my butt...Anyways, that's the end of Not Fair, I wanted to make it a pre-relationship drama thing. I might do one from Alix's POV later, but I already have a long multi-chapter Heartrate fic in the works. These two are my favorites, and there aren't a lot of fics for them, so I decided to do my part for the Heartrate fans. See you guys next time, don't forget to review!**


End file.
